Heithaeowyn
Description When most see a Dwarven woman they expect a plump belly, full features, and a boistrous laugh. Though Heidi is a hill Dwarf, unlike most of her mountain cousins. Rather than short and stout, she is tall and lithe. In place of a belly and an overly cheery personality, she carries hardened, dense muscles from years of practical outdoors living and a stern gaze. She looks more prepared to do a somersault than wear a suit of plate, and her composure is more of a patient schoolteacher than crazed drunk. Her skin likeways plays counter to all assumptions of 'normal' Dwarves; a darkened caramel tone with dark brown freckles dotting along her thin cheeks. Even more shocking, the tattoos that paint her face! Soft blue tattoos elevantly curve along her cheeks and down her neck. Along her upper right arm, traditional Wildhammer runic markings with a decidedly non-traditional depiction of Yu'lon along her forearm. Heidi has clearly seen her years. Her skin, although regularly moisturized and taken care of, still has a faint toughness that is unavoidable as she approaches her later years. Amber eyes that used to glisten with the intensity of the sun above now move with steely precision, a gaze that could pierce even the strongest of wills. Though vestiges of youth remain, notably in her hair. Uncut for what may be decades and meticulously cared for along the way, it is wild and thick beyond anything many would be accustomed. A hand could easily get lost in those reddened brown locks, but yet they flow and flutter in the breeze with ease. Strewn through them is rainbow of jades, cyans, and golden threads and beads alike that lightly cling along with every step. Public History Heithaeowyn is, obviously, a Wildhammer Dwarf from the markings on her arms and face alone. Born in Kirthaven to two Shamans, a water speaker Mother and storm rider Father. She rarely flaunts the title, but she is a Medical Doctor from her tribe, trained as a general physician. From there she practiced for nearly three decades, until the Twilight invaded the Highlands. Unfortunately little more is known of her time before the invasion; Wildhammers are notoriously bad at keeping written records, even before an invasion burned down half their homeland. Even worse, in the many years after the invasion, there is no paper trail of what she's been up to. Those who knew of her may spill the beans she was presumed dead during the invasion, she and her sister both disappearing. Those who meet her briefly, especially in cities outside Kirthaven, may never know her as anything but a simple medic for the Company. Prolonged exposure shows hints of her monk training. Gusts of wind from her hand propelling her up to perches, mists enveloping her hands to sterilize them as she works on a patient, deep meditative sessions early in the morning off on her own. Though she takes great effort to not show such things off frequently in crowds, and unless one is in the clinic where she works or share a battlefield with her, they may go the entire duration of her companionship without knowing of her monk training. Locked Files (Please note that this section is in locked company files; it should be treated as OOC knowledge) Heithaeowyn, in her time after the invasion, was displaced as a refugee after their home was destroyed. Separated from her sister, she wandered to Ironforge, nearly dying of exposure. There she was taken into tutelage of a Pandaren master, Sung Chu, of the Jade Temple. Little details are told of the day-to-day occurrences of following years, but what is known is Heithaeowyn quickly rose as a top student under Master Chu. In her fifth year of study, Master Chu died in a training incident with her. Although intent could not be proven, her expulsion from the Temple was an eventuality. Although not nearly enough time to become a proper master, her time in the Temple was more than enough to gain a talents in chi manipulation well beyond intermediate proficiency, bordering on expert. Truly, if the rumors of her killing Master Chu are true, they may logically likely surpassed his own. After he expulsion, once more her records -- truly -- ceased. A brief four month employment in another archaeology company starting in the month of February, 627 K.C. ((2017)) marked her return to civilization; though, even these files are kept locked. She left shortly during an expedition which brought the Company to Tanaris and then Uldum over the course of her employ, after a certain dig left numerous of her former Company members maddened or dead from void taint. In Modan Company Heithaeowyn is Medical Foreman alongside Tindsdelle. Although the latter tends to handle things of logistics and organization of the division, Heith takes an active hand in daily medical operations of the Company Clinic. She is a woman who leads from the front; for better or worse, she rarely divvies work off to Medical Crewmembers alone, micromanaging each and every patient that comes in for care -- at least, as much as she reasonably can. Although not often a participant of battlefield operations, she has made it a mission to ensure regular training sessions of triage and general battlefield treatments are available for Company members -- Medical or otherwise . Category:Foreman